


Procrastination and Football Jerseys

by Magikenz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: Baz needs to study for his finals today...but it's storming and Simon Snow looks really good in Baz's football sweatshirt. All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Comments and kudos are appreciated.





	Procrastination and Football Jerseys

Autumn sun makes the rain drops on the window panes gleam. It falls on Snow's hair and turns it the color of straw, and it dapples his freckled cheeks. I curl into a ball on my bed and watch him sleep. He breathes heavily, making a tuft of hair puff back and forth. 

 _He's gorgeous,_ I think.  _And he's all mine._ We've been secretly dating since May of our sixth year at Watford. He broke it off with Agatha right after he learned of her feelings for me. 

He'd come to the room all flustered and ready for a fight...then one thing led to another and he was holding me down on the floor. 

Now, he opens his eyes lazily. Their shocking blue color sends a jolt through me, like the lightening that's flashing outside. He stretches lazily, letting his blankets ease down his bare chest. "Morning," he yawns. 

I sit up, "Morning? It's basically afternoon." 

He frowns, rubbing his face with both hands. "Is it?" He smacks his mouth and shrugs, rolling back over to get more sleep. 

I chunk one of my pillows at him. 

He throws it back with a disgruntled, "Oi!" 

"Did you forget that we have to study?" 

"Nah," he waves one hand. "We don't need to." 

"Yes we do. We've left everything until the last minute. There is no way I'm letting Bunce take my crown." 

I can almost feel him rolling his eyes. "She's not going to take your  _crown,_ Bazzy, now get some rest." 

I ignore the nickname. "We've rested enough." I purse my lips. "Besides, aren't you hungry?" 

His spine stiffens, and his muscles stand at attention under that golden skin. "Maybe." 

"You're so transparent. If I go down stairs and get scones will you get up?" 

"No." 

"Fine then. I'll eat breakfast with Dev and Niall, and then study alone in the library." 

He twists his neck so he can look at me without moving his body. "You wouldn't. I'll starve!" 

I shrug, "I am supposed to be killing you, remember, Snow? Or have you forgotten that you're the Mage's Heir?" 

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me breathing last night." Oh, that was cruel, and he knows it. He grins wickedly, watching the blush creep up my neck. 

I snap my mouth shut. "Fine. I'll go get the bloody scones. Promise you'll at least be sitting up by the time I get back." 

"I promise." 

I tug on the uniform, knotting the tie as I descend. In the dinning hall, the long tables are empty of people but crammed with food. I scoop up a plate of scones, cold ham, and cheese. I'm just grabbing a pot of tea when Dev and Niall swagger into the room. 

Or at least they try to swagger. They never have been able to master the art of looking cool, powerful, and mysterious at the same time. And we've practice. 

"Hullo," Niall says roughly. 

I frown at him. "Hello." 

"Where've you been? We didn't see you yesterday after football." 

I shrug, "I was busy making sure I'm still the sole intellectual at this school." 

Dev guffaws as he snatches up rolls for his pile of cold ham. He's already eaten half of one, and some crumbs fly out of his mouth. I distastefully flick the bits off my blazer. 

"We're going to study in our room," Niall announces. 

"I'm proud of you." I finish settling the pot on a tray and arranging the food around it, but the silence forces me to notice that both boys are staring at me. "What? Do I have a second nose?" 

"We thought you might study with us," Dev says warily. 

I stare at them. "Why would I do that? You know I need complete silence." An absolute lie, since I'll be half-studying with my very obnoxious boyfriend. 

They glance at one another and shrug. Dev stuffs his face, swallows for once and says, "Alright. We'll see you later then. Watch out for Snow." He winks. 

My stomach turns as I smirk, "Always do." 

Niall looks dubious as they leave the hall, but I push it away. I have a date, after all. 

When I enter our room, Snow is indeed sitting on the edge of his bed. Wearing my football jersey. He notices me staring and looks up from putting on his socks. The dark green of the jersey tints his eyes, making them look like sea green pools. A few stray curls have dropped over his forehead, and he pushes them back to no avail. I imagine pushing them back myself. And then ripping the shirt off. Damn. 

"At least you're up," I stammer. I place the platter on the desk. 

He moves to it so fast, that it's sufficient to describe it as "swarming." As soon as he's there, half of the pile of meat and almost all of the scones disappear. 

"Sometimes I think you just inhale everything without chewing," I say when he returns to his bed. I select a scone and butter it. 

He grins, showing food, "Me too." 

I wrinkle my nose, "Gross Snow." I pick off a piece of scone and throw it at him. He catches it almost without looking. I roll my eyes. "Hurry up and eat, we need to start." 

Snow waves the hand that's holding ham, leisurely relaxing against his pillows. "Chill out, Bazzy." 

"Do not call me that." 

He drops meat into his mouth. "Why not, Bazzy." 

"Because it's stupid, and it's not my name." 

He looks at me, faintly smiling. "You dress really snazzy, Bazzy." 

"I'm not sure if that's even correct grammar." 

"Does it matter?" 

"It does when you're an eighteen year old Mage," I snap. I finish my scone. 

He contemplates me, chewing at a snail's pace. "Well, Bazzy, lets get jazzy." 

I stare at him. "Snow are you high? Did you go in  _that_ part of the catacombs again?" 

He laughs outright, "I am not high, Bazzy, but maybe we should get high. They say the best Normal painters get high before painting." 

"Snow, no." 

He giggles. "That rhymed." 

I feel myself laugh. "Damn it, Snow, stop it." 

He pops the last of his scone into his mouth and joins me on my bed. I can smell his apple scented shampoo mixed with my bergamot cologne. "Do you like me in your clothes, Baz?" His voice has changed, dropping into a low familiar whisper. The falling rain mixes with his tone, and I can already see where this is going to go. 

"Not at all. In fact, you probably stretched the neck with your big head." 

He smirks, "Wanna see if I did?" 

"No, I want to study." 

He pouts, those full lips forming a perfect bow. 

"Don't look at me like that." 

His face intensifies until his eyes are practically filled with tears. 

"Snow, stop. We need to work." I shake him off and bend down to get my book. I turn to him to say something, and he catches my mouth in his. 

 _Shit,_ I think. I honestly should have seen it coming. Before I can fight, my eyes close and my fingers are tangled in the back of his honey blonde hair. 

Almost as if he's afraid I'll start studying, he pointedly keeps his lips on mine. His hands explore my back and sides and stomach under my shirt. He presses his body into mine, making me shift until I'm on my back on the mattress. He balances his hands on my forearms, forcing my arms down. When he's sure I won't stop him, he bends and unties my tie with his teeth. They scrape my skin and I bite back a groan. He paws at my shirt, trying to pull it off. I shove his hands away and yank it over my head. I hear it land on the floor right before he kisses me again. 

Familiar firecrackers are exploding in my body, or maybe I'm actually exploding. The rain outside is falling harder, almost as if he controls it. The room is heating up, and maybe he's about to burn the whole tower to the ground, but I don't care. His magic is pulsing around us, spicing the air and blanketing us. And then I feel mine leaking out of my body. It's mixing with his, creating new colors and new sensations. _This is what it feels like to be high_ , I think.

Inside my head, all I can see is stars. Millions and millions of stars. I never want to stop, never want to come down from this space that we're in. 

And then I remember that I have to take the hardest tests of my young immortal life tomorrow. 

"Snow," I rasp. 

He bites down on my collar bone. I gasp. 

"Snow. Let's study."

He sits back on his heels. "Tyrannous Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I am trying to make you groan so loudly that you startle all of the first years, and all you can think about is the Minotaur's exams." He shakes his head in disapproval, blond curls bouncing. "Talk about a mood killer." 

I prop myself up on my elbows. "If you fail, you'll get kicked out of school. And then who's going to make me groan?" I feel myself blush, and I struggle to keep a poker face. The rain is still pouring outside. 

"Agatha seems ready to take my place," he offers. 

I snort, "As if." 

Simon Snow smiles, blinding me with white teeth. "Good." He bends down and kisses me again. He whispers in my ear, "Should I make you reach?" 

I roll my eyes, pushing him away. "Later. Maybe." 

He frowns, "Fine. But I'm going to make you sore for practice tomorrow." His eyes flicker, and I blush. 

_Damn._


End file.
